Finding Out The Truth
by Mc Jazzy Dee
Summary: Tea Gardner loves to dance as well as hang out with her friends but when she begins to fall in love with the richest man in school she worries how her friends will react. Not to mention she's been getting the feeling she's being watched...
1. Chapter 1

Tea Gardner couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked toward school. She had a huge dance recital tonight that she'd been practicing for all week. Not to mention that today was the last day of school before summer  
break.

"What could possibly go wrong on a day like this?" She thought to herself.  
She looked up from the sidewalk as she approached the front steps of her school. Normally shed walk with the gang but she wanted to arrive early to finish a few homework assignments she hadn't finished last night.  
As she walked through the doors, she couldn't believe how calm a school could be when their were only a few students in the halls. Tea made her way to her locker and opened it, her mind wandering to her recital. Grabbing her books in  
the same way, she spun and collided with something... Or someone.  
"Watch it Gardner" She heard a voice she knew all too well.  
"Kaiba" She returned in her best effort to sound calm. He simply grunted a response before continuing with his insults while opening his locker, which was a few away from hers.  
"I see you're not with your band of geeks. Have you finally decided to ditch them?"  
Tea could feel her anger rising, " NO I haven't ditched my friends Kaiba. I would never do such a thing! But at least I have friends unlike you!"  
"I don't need friends. They'll only succeed in slowing me down," he said as he turned and walked away.  
She rolled her eyes as she picked up her books and watched Kaiba's back as he shoved some poor kid aside when he got in his way. Once he was out of sight she turned and was relieved to see her friends coming toward her.  
"Hey Tea!" Joey yelled a little too loudly which earned him a glare from a nearby teacher. "What's new?"  
"My dance recital is tonight and j just got the privilege of speaking to the almighty Seto Kaiba."  
"Kaiba? What'd he want?," Yugi asked.  
"Oh the usual," Tea answered.  
Joey who was restraint his frustration blurt out,"That punk! Wait'll I get my hands on him!"  
"And just what'll you do exactly," Tristan asked  
They all laughed except Joey who was mumbling something to himself, causing the gang to laugh harder. The bell sounded for them to head to homeroom and they all went their separate ways. Tristan's and Joey had homeroom together, Yugi  
was all alone in his and Tea for the short straw of the group. She had homeroom with Kaiba. Luckily she only had two classes with him and that was lunch fifth period and eight period gym. He was hardly ever ingymanyway. He always chose  
that class to leave school early to go work at Kaiba Corp. on occasions he'd actually show up to class, but he wouldn't change into uniform let alone participate. As if THE Seto Kaiba would sink so low as to wear a school gym uniform. Funny thing  
was he always got away with it. Not like the teacher could do anything to stop him. He was a small man around the age of 24, weighing close 120 pounds and only 5'3" tall while Kaiba was 18 years old, close 140 pounds and over 6'1". He was also  
extremely built for his age and statue. Wait, did her mind just think that? She must be going crazy. Sure Kaiba's built and incredibly sexy and those eyes! They were the handsomest blue she'd ever seen. They made her want to melt when she starred  
into them.

"I seriously should've gotten more sleep," she mumbled to herself as she sat at her desk.  
Homeroom ended and thus began her long day, but she had no idea how long it could seem. Unknowingly to her, someone was watching her. Like he watched her everyday, silently wanting her and he would have her. He always gets what he wants,  
one way or another.

Well that's Chapter one! I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to write. Last week was my county fair and I show cows there so I was a bit busy... But here is chapter two.

* * *

Tea sighed as she walked into the cafeteria fifth period. Her enthusiasm was dying more and more as the day dragged on. She already had homework in her first four classes!  
"Tea! Over here!," Yugi yelled above the chatter throughout the room. "You seem down. Are you ok?"  
"You didn't have a run in with da rich boy again, did Ya?," question Joey  
"No Joey, I haven't seen him since this morning. I'm just exhausted. I think the teachers are out to get me. I have homework in all four of my classes! And I still have the afternoon to go. I don't know how I'll get all this done before my  
dance recital tonight."  
"Ahh that's a bummer," replied Tristan  
Yugi smiled at Tea, " don't worry Tea, we'll help you out.  
"Thanks Yugi. I don't know what I'd ever do without you guys."  
"Well you'd probably be like Kaiba, heartless and self centered," stated Tristan. " I think that's a pretty good example."  
"Good? What's good about him?," Joey snorted.  
Both boys began laughing louder, drawing attention from a few nearby tables.  
"Aw come on guys, he's not that bad," Tea confessed.  
Joey and Tristan immediately stopped laughing at themselves and Yugi nearly choked on his milk. Tea suddenly realized what she just said.  
"I mean just think of Mokuba. He's such a gentleman."  
"Yeah, while he may be a gentleman his brother is anything but," Joey argued.  
"Well speaking of his majesty," Tristan cut in.

Kaiba walked into the now full cafeteria. He always hated this place. It was always so loud and he could never get any work done. Not to mention the geek squad sitting near the quietest portion of the room. He noticed them staring at him  
as he headed toward the lunch line. Once he grabbed a little food he went back to the doors to head outside and eat in private. He found a bench in the shade of some nearby trees and opened his laptop lid. He had a huge meeting at Kaifa Corp. in the  
morning and he needed to read over the contracts before the day ended. As he began reading he heard the door he had just come out of open. He pooked up to see who walked out. "Gardner. I wonder what she wants," he said to himself. She looked up and  
seemed mildly surprised to see someone else outside, especially him. She simply smiled and turned her back to him and walked to the other bench on the opposite side of the school yard. He watched her reach into her book bag and pull out her chemistry  
textbook along with a notebook and pen. He returned to his on work until he heard a loud sigh come from Gardner. He looked up to see her chewing on her pen and angrily flipping pages in her book. He had never known someone to make so much noise. "Could  
you be any louder?"  
Tea looked up at him a little calmer than she was a moment ago. "Sorry," she said, "I just don't understand this stuff and I can't find any of the answers in the book."  
She stuffed her pen in her book to mark her page and set it aside.  
"Hey aren't you in chemistry?" Tea asked.  
He simply nodded, wanting to return to his work and wish she would go away.  
"Maybe you could help me then!," she exclaimed.  
"Not likely," he replied coldly.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm trying to do work that I need to complete before the end of the day."  
"Please. It'll only take a second," she pleaded.  
"NO!"  
"Jerk," she mumbled to herself, not quiet enough though, he heard her perfectly clear.  
"Thank you," he replied in a serious sarcastice way.  
Tea growled and grabbed her belongings before walking back through the door she had come from earlier.  
"Finally," Kaiba sighed.

* * *

Well that's chapter two. Hope you enjoy! Again I'm sorry about the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Sorry it took me awhile, I've been working on other projects and just kept putting this off. I'm making special time to give you the next chapter so here it is! Please enjoy ?

* * *

"What's wrong Tea?," asked Joey  
"Oh nothing important Joey," she replied  
"Are ya sure? Ya seem pretty irritated."  
"Well this day isn't getting any better for me. I got more homework in 6th and 7th period and since I wasn't able to get any chemistry done during lunch like I planned, I still have it. Luckily I already got English and math done."  
"Why didn't ya get any chemistry done?"  
"Well I don't really understand this chapter and then Kaiba."  
"Woah wait, whatd Kaiba do? I swear I'll kill him!"  
"Joey calm down! He just refused to help me is all."  
"Wait till gym. I'll straighten him out for ya!" Joey replied as he walked down the hall toward the locker rooms.  
Tea sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that day as she too headed toward the locker room. After this class was her favorite class, The arts. It covered acting, dancing, singing, drawing, and occasionally playing an instrument.  
She couldn't wait to be sitting in that classroom.

* * *

Football. Of all things to play in gym, the boys voted on football. Well all the boys but Kaiba, who sat on the sidelines with his computer still dressed in his school uniform. She's overheard the other girls talking in the locker room wondering  
"is he any good at sports" or "could he take down Joey, the star of the gym class." If the girls weren't so afraid of him, they'd be begging him to play.  
"TEA!" Joey yelled as he ran toward her, "You may wanna watch this game."  
Why's that Joey. I know your team will win," she said happily.  
"Today I'm gonna lure that rich snob into playing against my team," he beamed at Tea.  
"You're going to what," she asked still shocked at the idea.  
The coach blew his whistle for the players to find their positions on the field.  
"Wish me luck!" Joey yelled back at Tea as he headed toward the other players.  
 _'Just what is he getting himself into,'_ Tea asked herself as she glanced across the field to where Kaiba was sitting all by hisself. As usual. _'Joeys going to get himself killed if his plan works, but then it's rare his plans ever do work,'_ she  
thought, _'I just hope Kaiba realizes it's just one of Joeys ridiculous ideas and doesn't blow a fuse.'_

* * *

Joey was currently being the star quarterback for his team the Wheelers. They were already winning with a score of 40-24. So far Joey hadn't done anything stupid to tick Kaiba off, but tea had a feeling that was about to change. Boy was she right.  
Instead of throwing the ball to his teammate he aimed to throw the ball at Kaiba. Since Joey was such a good thrower the ball thumped right into the unsuspecting Kaiba. Who was now glaring daggers at Joey.  
"Sorry der Kaiba. I didn't see ya there," Joey said through his laughter.  
"Watch it Wheeler. Before you make me super angry."  
"Well we all know there's nothing to be afraid of."  
Uh oh thought Tea  
"Is that so? Why don't you come closer and say that."  
"Why? Because you're too rich and busy to participate in a game of football."  
And just why exactly would I participate in something as stupid as this?"  
"To prove you're more of a man than we think you are because right now you're listed under sissy girl to us."  
"I am not a sissy."  
"Then come prove it," Joey dared.  
Kaiba stood and began walking back to the school.  
"Yeah Ya better walk away Ya sissy! Ya couldn't handle my team anyway!," Joey yelled at Kaibas retreating form.  
Kaiba headed for the locker rooms. He was going to make Wherler regret calling him a sissy.

* * *

Outside the football game continued on with Joey's team still winning. Kaiba still hadn't returned and nobody really expected him to. Tea began to worry a little. It wasn't like Kaiba to storm off like that. Now however she understood why. Kaiba was heading  
toward the field in his gym uniform.  
"Oh boy. This could get ugly," Tea said.  
All the other girls were practically drooling. Joey was the first of the guys to notice the return of Kaiba.  
"Well I guess Kaiba decided to settle this like men."  
"Wheeler. Your pathetic team is going down."  
"Ha! My team already has a gap between our scores. We have 48 points and your team only has 28. How do you think we're going down?"  
"I'm going to fill that gap and embarrass you as well."  
"We'll just see rich boy!"  
The teacher blew the whistle and Joeys team began an all out football war. The Wheelers were on offence with Joey still as the quarterback. He threw the ball and... Kaiba intercepted it! Who knew he was actually good at sports. While Joey was planted  
in his place on the field, amazed at his perfect throw being intercepted, his teammates began chase on Kaiba immediately. The once Joey Wheeler fan girls were now squealing Kaiba mega fan girls. Joey snapped out of it just in time to turn around and  
see Kaiba score a touch down after the Wheelers failed to tackle him.  
"How's that for a start Mutt?"  
"Not bad rich boy, but now it's really on!"

* * *

Well there's Chapter 3. They were playing American style football. Hope you enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone reading this and for those of you who reviewed, I'm glad you like it!  
Here's the next chapter. It's a shorter one.

* * *

What felt like hours later was just 30 minutes. The game had ended with Kaiba's team winning 68 to 48 and a very frustrated Joey.  
"So mutt tell me, how does defeat feel on your end cause the win in mine feels pretty darn good."  
"Can it rich boy. It was just luck."  
"I don't need luck to beat a rabid dog like you," with that Kaiba's began walking toward the locker room to change and hopefully be able to head to Kaiba Corp. since he was busy 8th period for the first time.  
"Great. Now I'm all sweaty. I'll have to get Roland to drop me off at the mansion for a shower. That idiot mutt always has to get in my way," Kaiba said as he changed. "I better call Roland now so he gets here sooner."

* * *

As Kaiba headed to the front doors of the school, Joey was talking to Tea.  
" I'm tellin ya Tea, he's on steroids or somethin!"  
"Joey just because he was clearly better than you out there does not mean he's on steroids."  
" Joey! Tea! What's new?," yelled Trustan as he and Yugi walked toward them.  
"Kaiba's on steroids," stated Joey.  
"Oh he is not Joey!," Tea yelled, punching his arm.  
"Then how was he better than me at football?," Joey asked while rubbing his arm.  
"Because you were letting your anger get to you," stated Tea.  
"Woah you got Kaiba to play football?," asked Tristan.  
"Yeah and I think he cheated," said Joey, earning another slap from Tea. The gang started laughing at poor Joey as they began walking toward their last class of the day. One more class and summer vacation would begin!


End file.
